


Immortality Issue

by iammorethananame



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammorethananame/pseuds/iammorethananame
Summary: Imagine being a mortal who is in a relationship with Legolas, but trying to leave him so he doesn’t get more attached to someone who will inevitably die
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Immortality Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [imagine](https://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/116489142876/imagine-being-a-mortal-who-is-in-a-relationship) from [imaginexhobbit](https://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/)

It was hard, keeping the tears back knowing what you were about to do. You were safely wrapped in Legolas's arms with your head on his chest, the two of you lounging in a clearing filled with wildflowers. It was a hidden garden he had shown you, and it soon became your sanctuary, a place safe from expectations, and responsibilities. Here, it was just you and your love. The weeks following his confession of adoration had been sheer perfection. Legolas, being the wonderful elf he was, took you stargazing, not an unusual activity for the two of you. However, during the night you never felt his eyes leave you. Finally you shyly asked him about it, a nervous grin spread across his face as he stated that you were the only star he wished to gaze upon.

However, no matter how strong a love was, it could not prevent death. That was why you needed to stop. You couldn't hurt him anymore than he inevitably would be. You shouldn't have let him go this far. _I shouldn't have let us go this far._ You thought dismally. All you were doing was setting yourselves up to fall.

You let out a heavy sigh, prepping yourself for what you were about to do. "Legolas," you whispered. The handsome elf turned his loving gaze on you. "This… this has to end." You almost couldn’t get the words out, thankfully he heard you and saved you from having to repeat yourself.

Confusion swept across his fair face. "What must end?"

You couldn't meet his gaze, feeling the guilt already digging its way into your soul. "Us, we… we can't be together anymore."

He sat up, forcing you to do the same. Gently, he cupped your face, his gaze worried. "Why? What’s happened? _Meleth,_ what troubles you?"

You bit your lip doing your best to hold back the tears, but it wasn't enough as several slipped down your cheeks. "Legolas, I can't hurt you anymore than I already will. You’d be so much better off without me." You fought with yourself, desperately grasping at your slipping composure, as your voice cracked.

"(Y/N)," He spoke your name as if it were a prayer, "(Y/N), please, look at me" Gently, he cupped your face, wiping away the stray tears. "Where is this coming from?"

Anxiously running a hand through your hair, you confessed the heart of the matter. "I'm mortal, Legolas. At most, I probably have some 70 years left give or take. You have forever. The longer we stay together, the more it will hurt when I die. I'd rather have you hate me and hurt for a short while than love me and hurt for years." You had no way to stop the tears now.

"Oh my love," Legolas's voice was soft and tender as he pulled you into his warm embrace. "I am aware of your mortality, and I have thought the very same as you, but it matters not to me if you have a day or 70 years left. I will cherish every second you give me. Yes, someday you will die, and yes, it will break my heart to say goodbye to you, but loving you is worth it.” His voice was filled with conviction. "Please, (Y/N), stay with me. _Gi melin,_ and nothing will change that, not even death." The conviction in his voice made the shame you felt all the more real.

"_Goheno nin,_" you choked out. You loved him more than anything. Suppressing your love, you now realized, would only result in the two of you living in regret and sorrow for the rest of your lives, no matter their length.

Legolas lifted your chin, smiling even though tear streaks were apparent on the young elf's face. "There is nothing to forgive, _meleth._" With love shining in his eyes, he brought his soft lips to yours, a silent promise from both of you to cherish the time you had left and to love each other unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> *Meleth --> Love  
*Gi melin --> I love you  
*Goheno nin --> Forgive me


End file.
